


Love Bites

by ArcturianAlien



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Drama & Romance, Love Bites, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcturianAlien/pseuds/ArcturianAlien
Summary: A verdadeira história por trás de uma música de sucesso pode ser muito dolorida.
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage, Steve Clark/Phil Collen
Kudos: 6





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Só deixo claro que de forma alguma quis desrespeitar algum dos personagens. Recomendo fortemente lerem a letra de Love Bites e acompanharem a fanfic com a música, claro. @DarkSaori, te dedico! Amo você.

_ “ _ _ If _ __ _ you've _ __ _ got _ __ _ love _ _ in  _ _ your _ __ _ sights _ _ ,  _ _ watch _ _ out! Love  _ _ bites _ _.” _

Collen’s POV

Já tinham se passado algumas semanas desde que meus irmãos de banda tinham “descoberto” meu amor pelo Steve. E eu digo “descoberto” entre aspas pois nem eu mesmo havia entendido o que era aquele sentimento tão puro e maravilhoso. Era mais que admiração, mais que respeito. As pessoas chamam de amor. A única coisa que eu sabia sobre amor era o amor pela minha guitarra, pela minha arte, e meus irmão foram fundamentais nessa nova descoberta, afinal, amar alguém era algo muito novo pra mim. Mesmo que Steve fosse noivo, meu amor por ele era algo sublime demais pra eu querer e conseguir sufocar dentro de mim. Eu estava disposto amá-lo e cuidá-lo mesmo que nunca fosse correspondido.

Como sempre, estava muito ansioso para ir pro estúdio compor e gravar alguns riffs com Steve. Ele não gostava de estar fora dos palcos, na verdade, ele odiava ficar socado dentro do estúdio e por isso mesmo eu amava tanto estar lá com ele. Conseguia arrancar risadas e deixá-lo confortável ali, naquele ambiente que lhe era tão hostil e isso preenchia minha alma. Estava muito acostumado a estar cedo por ali, lustrando nossas guitarras e esperando-o com um chá quentinho que ele adorava – sendo bem sincero, ele gostava mesmo era de virar uma boa dose de whisky pra despertar e relaxar, mas eu estava tentando tirar um pouco a bebida da vida dele, já que era uma grande causadora de problemas – e alguns biscoitos para forrar seu estômago até a pausa do almoço.   
  
\- Ué, quem será que tá aqui madrugando? - Me perguntei em voz alta quando a fechadura abriu, na esperança de que alguém respondesse. Raramente alguém chegava no estúdio antes de mim e eu já estava preparando o murrão caso fosse algum ladrão ou fã doido. 

Fui me esgueirando pelos cantinhos, olhando tudo em volta com muito cuidado e pareceria até alguém perigoso se não estivesse com dois copos de chá nas mãos e um saco de biscoitos embaixo do braço. Sorri e suspirei aliviado ao encontrar o Rick batucando em suas pernas, largado no sofá, totalmente despreocupado e sem nem se dar conta de que eu estava ali.   
  
\- Rick, que susto cara! Já achei que tinham invadido aqui! - Vi ele abrir o sorriso mais fofo que só ele tinha e era incrível como ele conseguia desarmar qualquer um de nós com a sua fofura. Ele parou imediatamente de batucar e se sentou direito no sofá, mas logo percebeu o que eu ia fazer   
  
\- Desculpa, Phil! É que eu precisava dar uma ajustada nos pedais da bateria e acabei resolvendo ficar por aqui... Já tá preparando o café do Steve?

Apenas assenti em resposta, tão sorridente que as bochechas doeram. Cada um que mencionava o nome dele pra mim, me fazia sorrir. Era incontrolável e enquanto eu ajeitava a bandeja com os chás e os biscoitos muito bem arrumados, ficava me perguntando quanto tempo ele demoraria pra perceber o jeito que eu ficava perto dele. Impossível ele ser tão lerdo pra não perceber essas coisas. Me levantei com a bandeja na mão, tentando equilibrar tudo e antes mesmo que eu virasse em direção ao estúdio de gravação, me assustei com um Rick que surgia imediatamente em minha frente. Todo ofegante e assustado, protegendo meu caminho com seu único braço.   
  
\- Mas que porra é essa? Endoidou ou só quer um abraço? - Nem me dei conta no começo, mas estava fazendo uma careta muito engraçada de desentendimento, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e se passando na cabeça do Rick. Ele estava tão esbaforido e assustado que acabei erguendo a sobrancelha, na espera de uma resposta.   
  
\- É-é que a moça tá limpando aí, e ela sempre pede pra gente não atrapalhar ela e tal, você sabe, se quiser eu te ajudo a guardar o chá e até a comprar outro, a gente pode comer um doce ali na padaria, você gosta de doces, eu também, seria ótimo...- A coisa mais fácil do mundo era pegar o Rick na mentira. Ele se enrolava e atropelava as palavras, ficava falando e falando até quase perder o ar. Pobrezinho. -N-não é, Phil? Só... só não entra aí... - Ele pediu muito doce e derrotado, já sabendo que eu havia captado sua mentira. Mas o que seria tão grave pra ele precisar mentir pra ele?

O abracei apertado com o meu braço desocupado, sabia que ele adorava abraços, era um verdadeiro ursinho de pelúcia. E assim foi muito fácil. Girei com rapidez enquanto nos abraçávamos, deixando-o pra trás, afinal, eu também queria saber que porra estava acontecendo pra ele ficar apavorado daquele jeito. Até percebi ele tentar correr atrás de mim, mas logo que a porta foi aberta, a merda já estava feita. De repente não consegui mais segurar a bandeja na mão.

Nosso estúdio era a coisa mais linda de se ver. Na verdade, era uma casa grande com vários estúdios e em um deles, deixávamos um piano de cauda maravilhoso, gostávamos de arranhar algumas músicas ali às vezes, mas quem gostava mais daquele piano era o  Sav . Conseguíamos vê-lo tocar pois uma das paredes do estúdio era praticamente só de vidro. Infelizmente, pra mim, ela era só de vidro.

A cena era tão chocante que eu sequer conseguia acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Nosso amado piano, piano que muitas vezes eu e Steve compartilhávamos e aprendíamos juntos, como ele se atrevia daquela forma? Como? Consegui ouvir  um “porra , não olha, Phil!” vindo de trás de mim, com certeza era o Rick tentando me proteger, mas eu não conseguia simplesmente não olhar.

Steve estava sem camisa, as suas calças brancas favoritas pelos joelhos, da mesma forma que ele deixava sua Gibson, montado sobre o corpo de  Lorelei , que também estava com seu vestido pelos joelhos. Ele estocava fundo, tão fundo que era possível ouvir o som do sexo dos dois mesmo que a cabine fosse à prova de som. Sua boca parecia sedenta por cada centímetro da pele daquela mulher e a cada beijo, cada chupão, meu estômago embrulhava e eu perdia a força em minhas pernas. Rick, em sua inocência e preocupação tentou me puxar  dali mas eu apenas me livrei de sua mão. Os olhos escorrendo lágrimas denunciavam o quanto aquilo rasgava minha alma, e eu precisava estar ali, sofrendo, pra entender de uma vez por todas que Steve nunca retribuiria meus sentimentos por ele, por mais puros que fossem.  Lorelei era uma mulher, era o que ele precisava e eu não podia suprir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia muito mais do Steve do que ela saberia mesmo que ficasse uma vida ao seu lado. E eu não me referia a cor favorita ou o herói de sua vida, não. Eu sabia se algo o agradava ou desagradava só pelo jeito que seu olhar ficava, sabia dizer se ele sentia medo ou desconforto só por uma leve expressão corporal. Será que ele achava que fazer amor era aquilo? Eu a invejava do fundo do meu coração, da minha alma, do meu corpo; queria eu estar ali! Mas será que eu ainda manteria a sanidade conforme tocava-o? Será que manteria a sanidade vendo-o fazer amor de verdade pela primeira vez na vida? 

Despertei de meus devaneios quando ouvi aquele gemido mútuo e nojento, não suportando mais ver Steve entre as pernas daquela mulher, fodendo como se ela fosse a última pessoa do mundo em quem ele enfiava o pau. Virei as costas pra tudo aquilo e dei graças por pelo menos encontrar um vaso próximo a porta, ou eu teria vomitado no chão. Rick me pedia milhões de desculpas e eu sequer conseguia abrir a boca pra responder, não era culpa dele, afinal. Eu precisava de ar fresco - e de um tiro no coração depois daquilo tudo- ou acabaria desmaiando. Apenas mirei na porta de saída e andei apressado, nem me tocando do fato de Joe e  Sav chegarem naquele mesmo instante. Fui até o bar que ficava a apenas algumas quadras  dali, o coração sangrando tanto que me fazia gemer de dor a cada bombeada, e respirar nunca tinha sido tão difícil. O ar parecia denso, tão pesado que  não entrava em minhas narinas, minhas pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada cada e eu não conseguia ver direito nem pra onde estava indo. Entrei no bar muito desesperado, pedindo algumas cervejas e indo para o beco que ficava logo atrás do bar. Me sentei perto da lixeira e abri uma das cervejas, mandando o foda-se para a sobriedade que eu mantinha pelo Steve, afinal, ele nunca sequer saberia que eu tinha parado de beber por ele. Senti um toque em meu ombro e reconheci  Sav pelo cabelo, o que me fez chorar ainda mais. Ele era sutil e compreensivo, e com certeza estava ali pra que eu falasse quando estivesse pronto, mesmo que não perguntasse nada.

_ “Love  _ _ bites _ _ ,  _ _ love _ __ _ bleeds _ _ ;  _ _ It's _ __ _ bringin _ _ ' me  _ _ to _ __ _ my _ __ _ knees _ _. Love  _ _ lives _ _ ,  _ _ love _ __ _ dies,It's _ _ no  _ _ surprise _ _...” _

Savage’s POV   
  
  
\- Deixa que eu falo com ele, Joe. Eu entendo o pobrezinho. - Disse, totalmente desconcertado ao ver aquela cena desprezível e imaginar o tamanho da dor que Phil sentia. Ele era tão devoto ao Steve, como a famosa frase dizia: “Deus no céu e Steve na Terra”. 

Phil já era uma pessoa muito sensível naturalmente, sem que nada acontecesse, imagina depois de pegar o amor de sua vida trepando com uma mulher na sua frente. Nem peguei nada, apenas segui os passos dele de longe, com medo de que ele acabasse caindo pelos cantos, o coitado mal conseguia andar sem tropeçar a cada dois passos que dava. Eu nem sabia o que dizer, e na verdade, eu acho que não diria nada. Quando precisei ele me estendeu os braços e o ombro, e era exatamente o que eu faria com ele, até porque nada do que eu fizesse iria remediar a dor que ele sentia. Aquele buraco na alma só poderia ser tapado pelo Steve, só por ele. Como imaginava, Phil estava rodeado de garrafas de cerveja – ainda cheias, graças a Deus – e toquei seu ombro, como se pedisse licença pra poder ficar ao seu lado. 

Mal me sentei e ele automaticamente deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, chorando como criança quando se perde dos pais no mercado. Eu sabia muito bem como era desesperadora aquela dor, e ficaria ali o quanto precisasse. Peguei uma cerveja, bebendo com ele durante o tempo que ele precisou pra lavar a alma com seu choro. Quando finalmente conseguiu respirar um pouco, me olhou nos olhos e balbuciou algo como “você viu aquilo?”. Infelizmente eu vi.   
  
\- Sim, Phil... eu vi. Eu sinto muito... eu sei como é isso... - Beberiquei um pouco da cerveja e pude sentir seu olhar confuso pra mim. Sorri, um pouco triste, já respondendo a pergunta que estava em sua mente – Sim, foi Joe... - Suspirei profundamente e fechei os olhos, não queria aquelas memórias retornando mas vez outra acontecia. 

Aconteceu quando Pete ainda estava na banda. Steve não o suportava e não aguentava dormir no mesmo quarto de hotel que ele, então pediu a Joe que trocasse de lugar com ele. Olhando de outra perspectiva, hoje em dia, vejo que realmente não era motivo pra uma briga, mas naquela época eu não me contive. Nosso namoro era recente e eu queria ficar grudado nele o tempo todo, feito um filhotinho de coala, então fiquei puto e simplesmente comecei a ignorá-lo. Todos nós bebíamos bastante e Joe acabou se excedendo, dando condição pra uma putinha na platéia o show inteiro. Quando voltei pro hotel e entrei no quarto dele e do Pete, me surpreendi ao ver Pete desmaiado de bêbado - quer dizer, ver Pete caindo de bêbado por aí não era novidade nenhuma – e Joe na cama com a tal putinha. Dois minutos que eu chegasse mais tarde, teria visto os dois fodendo bem na minha frente, mas pra minha “sorte”, por assim dizer, eles apenas estavam nos amassos. Joe saiu atrás de mim enfiando a roupa com pressa, implorando por perdão e eu precisei digerir aquilo por meses até finalmente conseguir perdoar. Não tinha sido fácil, mas foi o que me curou.   
  
\- Ele acha que amar é do jeito que ele faz... eu acho que nem quero estar lá quando ele decidir romper essa barreira, acho que fazer amor com ele me enlouqueceria... - Phil fungou e eu tive um estalo. Palavras tão doloridas, sinceras e bonitas deveriam virar uma de nossas baladas mais poderosas. DEVERIA. Dei um pulo e estendi minha mão pra ele, que me olhava sem entender absolutamente nada.   
  
\- Vamos escrever uma música sobre essa desgraça toda e vai ser um dos nossos maiores sucessos. Eu e você. Vamos colocar toda essa merda pra fora e vamos encher o rabo de dinheiro com isso! - Assim que ele segurou minha mão, ainda muito tonto por tudo o que acabara de acontecer, fomos pra dentro do bar, nos sentamos e arrumamos papel e caneta. 

Passamos a tarde toda ali, juntando frases e sentimentos, dores e desamores, até que “Love  Bites ” nasceu. Era uma balada muito linda e dolorida e agora só faltavam os arranjos. Nunca na vida que eu levaria Phil de volta ao estúdio, que com certeza ainda estaria cheirando a sexo e o levei até sua casa, onde sabia que ele tinha uma pequena estrutura e conseguiríamos ajeitar uma demo em um  multitrack . Fiquei  observando ele construir o riff, sua guitarra chorando e gritando tão triste, tão doce, que meus olhos aguaram. Esperei que ele saísse da cabine e entrei, fazendo a base do baixo. Phil sabia cantar muito bem também e decidimos por levar a demo “completa” para apreciação dos culpados do nosso coração partido. Quando colocamos tudo juntos, finalmente, ambos choramos pelo bom trabalho desenvolvido, e se mais alguém resolvesse partir nosso coração, iríamos transformar essa dor em rios de dinheiro, estava decidido, era um pacto.

No dia seguinte chegamos cedo ao estúdio, depois de passarmos a madrugada na produção, e apesar de chegarmos cedo, todos já estavam nos esperando, inclusive  Mutt , já que eu o tinha avisado de que apresentaríamos o mais novo single de sucesso do nosso próximo álbum. Todos estavam sentados no sofá grande da recepção e enquanto Phil colocava o K7 pra rodar, eu entreguei uma cópia do escrito original da música pra cada um. Joe chorava em silêncio, me pedindo perdão baixinho a cada frase e a cada grito rouco do meu baixo na música, Rick estava completamente angustiado pela culpa e Steve não entendia porra nenhuma, como sempre.  Mutt já estava tão ansioso e tão certo do sucesso da música que trabalharíamos nela até ela ficar pronta. A vantagem de Love  Bites ser um sucesso seria que, Joe estaria fadado a lembrar do que fez todas as vezes que cantasse e quando Steve soubesse, teria que tocar a música que conta sobre as feridas que causou ao seu melhor amigo e que se ele prestasse bem atenção, descobriria ser seu amor.

_ “ _ _ When _ __ _ you _ __ _ wake _ __ _ up _ __ _ will _ __ _ you _ __ _ walk _ _ out? It  _ _ can't _ __ _ be _ __ _ love _ __ _ if _ __ _ you _ __ _ throw _ _ it  _ _ about _ _.” _

Collen’s POV

  
  
\- Cara, mas o que tá acontecendo com você? Que música pesada... - Steve perguntou e ficou sem resposta. Ele não merecia saber. Ele sequer merecia uma música, mas como eu e Sav chegamos a conclusão, transformaríamos nossa música em milhões de dólares e muito reconhecimento. Apenas dei de ombros, não andava com paciência e eu mesmo ainda fazia algum esforço para manter nossa dinâmica por obrigação e por um pedido desesperado de Mutt. Ele sabia que nossa dinâmica - principalmente no palco - fluía e trazia uma experiência incrível para as músicas e fãs.

Mas, mesmo assim, Steve percebeu minha súbita mudança de comportamento com ele e estava chegando a beira do desespero cada vez que precisava falar ou interagir comigo até que me cansou.   
  
\- Quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu comigo? Pergunte ao piano.

Sabia que ele era lerdo demais pra descobrir sozinho o que aquela frase significava e isso o deixaria pensando por semanas, meses, e tudo faria sentido quando ele começasse a desconfiar do meu amor por ele.

Como esperado, previsto e planejado por mim e  Sav , a música se tornou um de nossos maiores sucessos e teríamos que incluí-la na turnê de qualquer forma ou haveria uma grande revolta por parte dos fãs, já que Love  Bites tocava a todo momento, em todas as rádios e bailes possíveis. 

Antes de subirmos ao palco para fazer a primeira apresentação desta música, Steve me puxou pelo braço, me perguntando se eu realmente iria fazê-lo subir e tocar um música que ele desconhecia a história por trás da letra, da tristeza, e de um dos solos mais doces e amargos de sua carreira. Respirei fundo e me soltei de sua mão, olhando-o nos olhos com frieza e dor enquanto aproximava muito meu rosto do seu.   
  
\- Quer mesmo saber, Steve? É sobre você. É sobre você partir meu coração enquanto trepava com Lorelei em cima do piano que tocávamos juntos. É sobre, no fundo, você saber exatamente como me sinto e ainda continuar brincando comigo, sobre como eu queria estar no lugar dela fazendo amor com você. Mas afinal a expectativa é minha e você não tem que suprir, não é mesmo? - Praticamente cuspi as palavras, o corpo doendo por relembrar daquela situação - Agora, aproveita e toca o solo onde minha guitarra chorou por mim enquanto eu ouvia, via e sentia o cheiro do seu sexo, da sua traição.

Virei as costas e subi no palco, deixando pra trás um Steve de olhos aguados e, tenho certeza, que de coração dolorido também. Apesar de tudo, eu sentia que, de alguma forma, nosso sentimento era recíproco. E pela primeira vez, desde que conheci Steve Clark, o vi chorando copiosamente durante um solo. 

O amor morde, sangra, acaba com você, te deixa de joelhos e te arrasa, mas ainda sim, é sua única libertação.


End file.
